


Lightwood's Light Roast

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Disaster Gay Clary Fray, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Clary's gets a job at Java Jace where Jace's sister created the most amazing coffee she's ever tasted. A beautiful woman comes in right before closing and Clary tells her all about the genius behind Lightwood's Light Roast.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Lightwood's Light Roast

Clary loved her job at Java Jace. When she started college, she didn’t think she would find something that so perfectly worked with her schedule and gave her enough money to actually live while being a student. She met Jace at the bookstore, overhearing him complain about the ridiculous price of campus coffee. When Clary agreed, her tired mind telling her she needed a cup more than she cared about the cost of it, Jace told her about his coffee shop. 

Clary was skeptical at first. What kind of college student owned their own business? But they walked there together and Clary’s taste buds exploded with the first drop of their freshly ground coffee. Jace explained how his brother and him opened the shop together, using their sisters scientific genius to create the perfectly roasted coffee bean. Clary wanted to disagree but her mouth was salivating for another sip already. 

He offered her a job and six months later, Clary was wiping down the countertops of Java Jace a few minutes before closing. She heard the bell chime at the front door and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She looked up with the fakest of smiles on her face and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. 

“We’re closing in two minutes,” Clary said reluctantly as she pushed her hair behind her ears. “I can make you a coffee to go, though!” Clary offered as she gestured toward the menu. The woman smiled as she walked up to the counter. She leaned onto it, her eyes roaming the menu while Clary’s roamed her face. She honestly couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. She thought her mouth had watered the most it could at the coffee she tasted six months prior… 

“What do you recommend?” The woman asked, tilting her head as she glanced at Clary. Clary blushed under her stare and shrugged. The woman chuckled and Clary realized it was kind of her job to recommend something off of the menu. She backtracked quickly and shook her head to clear it. 

“You can’t go wrong with the Lightwood’s Light Roast,” Clary said as she put the bag of coffee grounds on the counter. The woman nodded her head as she read the bag. 

“What do you like about this one?” Clary’s eyes widened having not been prepared for more questions to be asked of her. She thought for a moment before grabbing the grounds and measuring them out. She put them into the maker and started it as the aroma overtook her senses. The woman perked up as the smell reached her own senses. 

“Well, it was created by Jace’s sister, who I quite frankly believe is a genius by any measure,” Clary started. The woman nodded with a smirk on her face and Clary decided to keep going. “She somehow figured out the perfect time to roast the beans so that they’re still smoky, but not overwhelming to your senses,” Clary gushed as the coffee machine beeped. She poured two cups, pushing one to the woman before taking one for herself. 

“Cream and sugar?” The woman asked. Clary gasped in mock offense as she pulled the sugar away from the woman. 

“This coffee is too pure to poison it with such things,” Clary said. She smiled when the woman laughed and held up her mug in cheers. Clary touched their mugs together and took a small sip, closing her eyes and humming as it burned down her throat. She opened them to see the woman watching her. Clary was about to say something when she heard Jace’s voice behind her. 

“Izzy! You’re here!” Jace yelled as he hopped over the counter and pulled the woman into a hug. Clary had the embarrassing realization that Jace’s sister was standing in front of her. “I see Clary took your order!” Jace noticed as she sniffed at her cup of coffee. “You’re drinking the light roast? With no cream or sugar? Did she mess up your coffee order or have you changed since the last time you graced our presence?” Jace teased as he stepped away from Izzy. 

“Your barista, Clary, is it?” Clary nodded as more of a blush found its way to her cheeks. “Clary is quite brilliant at her job. Convinced me that the creator of this coffee was a ‘genius’ and successfully got me to drink coffee two dollars more expensive than I intended,” Izzy commented with a wink in Clary’s direction. Her blush darkened as she pulled her apron over her head and walked around the counter.

“My shift is over and the cafe is successfully ready for closing. You can handle that, right, Jace?” Clary stuttered as she backed to the door. She ran out without an answer, hoping that was enough for Jace to fire her. She never wanted to face Isabelle Lightwood again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
